It All Started On a Train
by irish-alias
Summary: Next Chapter soon... please read authors note, (The story starts off with more flashbacks, then enters a story format better...)
1. From Train to Tri

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter just using the great characters of JK Rowling

~Hopefully you like it, it's one of my first so I need feedback so I can improve! I am trying to keep Draco the same brat to Potter and Weasley and just explain a new view to Hermione yah of course I would or this wouldn't be a D/Hr fanfic!~

****

I posted this before but they were all short chapters so took it off and put it all in one I will be adding more chapters! This is just from YEAR 2 through to half of YEAR 4 

I was going to skip a lot of my ideas to get to the good parts but then I would be cutting good stuff! You guys wanted longer so here it is! Hope you like it. Some of it is a bit fluffy but I am building a story line here people! lol

---------------------------------

It all started on a Train...

(Second year train ride)

Hermione had no idea where Ron and Harry were, she just hoped they weren't off getting into trouble. She had already checked every seat on the train and there was no sign of them and to top things off she was stuck in the only place left on the train, in the same booth as Draco Malfoy. He didn't seem to mind her sitting across from him he was just staring out the window. Hermione wondered where his goons Crabbe and Goyle were. As she went through her carry on bag, some books and quills fell to the floor and before she could notice what was happening Draco was on the floor helping her clean up her mess. As she stood up to thank him the train hit a rough spot in the tracks which made her loss balance she fell right into Draco arms. There was a slight pause of having Draco's arms wrapped around her before she got her balance again; they just stood there staring at each other.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

They escaped the awkward silence by returning to their seats. In those few minutes Hermione noticed a difference in Draco, she then decided she would not tell Harry and Ron anything about this, because she knew they would never understand.

When the train came to a stop and Hermione and Draco got off the Train they gave each other parting half smiles that no one saw. Draco had a dreaded feeling that Hermione would just go off to Potter and Weasley and forget all about him, and a part of him cared.

-----------------------------------------------------

Draco never really had a problem with Hermione, but he definitely hated Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, Hermione just slightly annoyed him with her know-it-all bookishness. He has always been expected to act how his father wanted him to, but Draco was a leader not a follower. He held up a "mudblood" hating image so his father would stay off his back, but now found himself liking a muggle-born. The only thing he could do to hide his feelings was to turn them to hatred, with the problem of the Chamber of Secrets his father told him about he used this to his advantage to degrade and make fun of Hermione Granger as much as possible. He also loved how it made Ron and Harry furious.

A part of Hermione knew that Draco didn't mean the names he was calling her, he never looked at her when he said them and only wanted to piss off her friends. What Harry and Ron never notice was that as he walked away he always looked at her and she just knew from his eyes he was sorry. It was all a show and Hermione didn't understand why. 

(In the bathroom with the poly juice potion)

As Hermione sat in her stall she decided she would not go to the slytherin common room, she told Harry and Ron to go ahead without her because she could not face Draco, even as someone else, in fear of what he may say.

...

(Harry and Ron talking with Draco)

"I know that last time it was opened some mudblood died", Draco explained,' I_ better not happen this time, Granger could die'_

"I just wish I knew who it was". 

...

(Hermione is petrified)

When Draco returned to his room after hearing the news that Hermione was petrified he kicked over some things in his room in anger, he knew he could not even go near the infirmary to check on them, if his father heard he would be furious. And Draco knew he could not stand seeing Hermione in that state.

As the Hogwarts students loaded the train at the end of their second year Draco and Hermione got on the train the same way they got off with a quick smile. Hermione knew Draco was relieved after the ordeal with the Chamber of Secrets, and they both hoped that whatever this attraction was would go away over the summer, because neither of them wanted to know the trouble that a relationship between them would bring.

Part 3

Hermione's third year had started off normal. Meeting Harry and Ron on the platform, finding a seat on the train... but all of that changed when the dementors searched the train. While Draco Malfoy was in her booth, tormenting Harry and Ron, the lights on the train went out and the train jumped to a stop, this sent Hermione flying into someone's arms. When the moments of shock passed she realized whose arms she was in...

(Draco's POV)

__

The lights went out and I felt someone's body fly in my direction, and of coarse since the lights were just on I knew it was Granger. It's not like I wanted her to hurt so I wrapped an arm around her waste and waited for her to realize what had happened...

Before the lights went back on Hermione had gained her balance but did not say a word, Draco and her have been in a similar situation last year and they both had kept their mouths shut about it to their friends.

The first couple days of classes went off without a hitch. Hermione had her schedule worked out and enjoyed learning all of them. Her and Draco acted decent around each other and Draco had stopped calling her names to Ron and Harry and had found other things to bother them with (dementors). They did have some events that brought questioning glances from their friends...

(Hippogriff lesson)

As Draco lay on the ground bleeding from his arm wound Hermione was starting to panic and was asking Hagrid what she could do to help. Harry and Ron were shocked she was doing anything to help Malfoy but pushed it off as her caring nature. 

Hermione had distanced herself from Harry and Ron over the months because of the many classes she was taking and the fact they were mad at her getting Harry's Firebolt taken away.

The rest of the year was normal, Hermione and Draco never fought being paired up in potions, and occasionally gave each other glances in the great hall when their friends.

weren't around. Harry and Ron just believed that Hermione didn't want to loss points from Snape for protesting working with Malfoy.

Hermione went to Hogsmeade the second time even though she knew she had a ton of homework. She was so exhausted from lack of sleep and the time turner was taking a lot out of her. Since Ron was not talking to her she walked through Hogsmeade for some fresh air. She noticed Draco walking past her with his friends, and he gave her a sympathetic look. He knew she was always the first one in the library and the last one to leave, she also looked tired. 

When they were a few feet apart Hermione passed out, and Draco noticed in time to catch her. She fell right into him and they both fell to the ground, Draco was pinned under her. Her turned her onto her back while some other student ran for some help. After one of the teachers brought some smelling salts Hermione started to wake up. Draco was the first thing she saw and they were staring at each other as Professor Dumbledore was telling Hermione what happened.

(Exam time)

Hermione was really dreading taking her DADA, she knew she would have to face a Boggart, which her and Harry were the only ones who had not practiced on in class. She had gotten through the first couple rooms of the final exam but when she came out hysterical and in shock crying from the boggart room everyone wondered what had happen

"Professor Trelawney said I would fail all of my classes" was the excuse she told them. 

When she walked up to the Boggart in the testing room it turned into Draco, and she wondered why she would be scared of him, but after watching for a second she saw Boggart Draco fall to the ground in a pool of blood. As she ran from the room she thought, 'How could I make that funny' (that's how you defeat boggarts). Hermione knew she couldn't tell her friends the truth so she lied.

The end of the year had come again. With all the drama from their third year Hermione had a lot to think about over the summer. As the students got on the train and headed for booths Draco saw Hermione entering the booth next to his, he caught her attention before she went in...

"Hey Granger (with a smile on his face), I hope we have a run in on the train next year"

__

Hermione remembers "Yah; it's kind of turning into a tradition for us" as she returns the smile.

As Hermione entered the booth,

Ron-"what did that git want?"

"Oh he just wanted to get in one more insult before the summer"

-----------------------------

Part 4

(Quiddith World Cup)

Hermione Granger stood in her seat watching the mascots of the quidditch teams perform before the show, and she was wondering how gullible the male mind was. Ron and Harry were drooling and hanging over the edge of their box seat at the Veela dancers. Another thing was nagging at her mind. Her surprise to see Draco and his father turn up with seats near theirs...

'Why do I want to look at him? He's probably drooling over the Veela's as well' (as she turned her head)

~~~

Draco Malfoy knew what the Veela's would be doing. He wasn't ignorant of his knowledge. His father would no doubt be watching them and Draco knew this was his only chance to get a glance at Hermione without his father noticing. When he entered the box where his seats were he was totally surprised to see Hermione. They had been nice to each other when they were at school last year, and he was looking forward to the train ride to Hogwarts. He turned his head and saw Hermione staring right back at them, he gave a small smile and she reciprocated. They stopped when Hermione had to turn and hold Potter and Weasley from falling to the ground.

~~~

As the second teams mascots danced across the field Hermione couldn't help but wonder, why hadn't the Veela's effected Draco without earplugs, and he was male. But then again they were to busy staring at each other.....

----------------------------------------------------

Hermione had been violently awaken by Mr. Weasley and instantly heard screams and chaos going on outside her tent. She grabbed her housecoat, shoved her wand in the pocket, and ran out to find Harry and Ron. Everything was happening so fast. The next thing she knew they were running from wizards in black mask who were torturing muggles on the campground. The forest they had run into was pitch black and Hermione soon noticed she was all by herself. As she was turning in circles with tears of panic in her eyes, she remembered she had her wand. '_Lumos_'. As she stood there holding her housecoat over her nightgown she saw a sad faced Draco Malfoy sitting on a tree stump, with a look of shock and concern on his face. 

"Hermione, you can't be here", he stated as he stood up and went to her side.

(Out of breath from running) "I know... I think they're after muggles"... "I lost Harry and Ron"

"Here," he handed her a blanket he was sitting on so she could cover up; "We have to stay away till it's over", Draco to her quietly as if he knew exactly what was going on. 

They sat on a tree stump, Hermione in his blanket with tears in her eyes. They didn't say anything more and when the screaming stopped he took her back to her camp. Before she could turn to thank him Draco had gone back into the shadows. Harry and Ron were running up to her with Mr. Weasley yelling something about being glad she was ok. She had calmed down from the ordeal enough to explain she was fine hiding in the woods, and that she had enough sense to stay hidden till it was over.

------------------------------

Hermione glanced through the crowd of students and parents on Platform 9 ¾, she saw a shimmer of pale blonde hair get onto the train and she knew it was Draco.

Hermione didn't see Draco on the train to Hogwarts that year, though she did look. She only had the chance to check other cars when she went to change into her robes; Harry and Ron were talking to her about what the big secret at Hogwarts was going to be. She knew she would see him as soon as they got to Hogwarts, he was on the train. The problem now was when would she get the chance to _talk_ to him.

--------------------------------

After Dumbledore's announcement of the Tri-Wizard Tournament was over Hermione was stuffing her face of food she wanted to get to the library. She was eager to learn more about the history of the tournament and the other schools. 

"I'm going to the library" she said when Ron asked her where the heck she was eating so fast.

"But we haven't even had classes yet; it's not like you haven't finished your summer homework. You must be setting a record!"

"Whatever! I'm off." and with that Hermione was up and heading out off the Hall.

~~~

Draco noticed Hermione was eating like a mad man and was curious. The second he saw her get up he knew he had to follow her, so he quietly got up and told his friends he had to go wash.

He watched her head into the library and followed her through the many stacks of books. They were now in an unused part of the library, but of course Granger read any kind of book. By the time he was about to make himself known Hermione had piled books behind her and was leafing through one in her hand, and when Draco came around the corner she jumped, took a step back, and tripped on her pile of books. He took a step towards her to help her balance but something strange happened, Hermione was slowly starting to disappear behind the wall! Without thinking he stuck his hand through the wall and stepped up to a large window seat with cushions. Hermione had landed on the floor before it and was looking at Draco with her mouth open. They both knew they had probably just stepped in one of the many unknown hidden places of Hogwarts.

------------------------------------------

Draco held out a hand for Hermione who was still sitting on the floor.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"No .... I mean for everything. Thanks for helping me in the woods"

"Anytime" he smirked.

They sat down and talked late into the night about a lot of things. Mostly what had happened over the summer and how they would not tell anyone about this new windowsill they found. Their friends would not support their new friendship. Hermione accepted that Harry and Draco would probably never be decent to each other, and she was ok with it. She did not need Harry and Ron's approval for everything in her life. Just like Draco didn't need his fathers. 

As they both snuck back to the excitement that was still going on, late into the night, in their common rooms, they knew that finding that secret room was one of the best things that could have happened.

~~~

Hermione and Draco studied together in the windowsill whenever he went to library, since Hermione was normally there around the same time, he would enter and go right to the windowsill and she would pick up her bag and, as it would seem to others, go find another book, go study with Draco. Harry and Ron would sometimes interfere with their routine, when they actually wanted to just sit and bother Hermione. 

--------------------------------------

Draco POV

Mad-eye Moody was a creepy teacher and when her pointed that wand at me I knew I wasn't going to like it. Potter an I were just fighting like normal, well I might have been a bit nastier than I usually am. As I felt a siring pain shoot through my body I didn't want to know what Professor Moody just did to me.

~~~

Hermione POV

As I heard Ron and Harry laugh at what Professor Moody just did to Draco I was furious.

"Malfoy could get hurt!"

Ron- "Don't ruin the moment for me!"

Harry- "Yah, I want to remember this forever!"

~~~

I saw Draco laying on the floor with painful tears in his eyes, gasping for breath. From what I had read about a persons first transmogrification, it was painful. I couldn't take it anymore. 

End POV

(Ron and Harry see Hermione walk off)

Ron- "Seriously, what is getting into that girl!"

----------------------------------------------

By the time the Tri-Wizard schools came to Hogwarts Draco and Hermione had spent a lot of their time getting to know each other, Hermione found Draco was getting grades like her and was a great study partner.

---------------------------------------------------

After Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrived and the announcement of the champions was ready the Goblet of Fire was brought into the Great Hall. The Great Hall was darkened of all lights, except the enchanted sky, and the Goblet of Fire was the only light in hall. And under the beautiful glow of the Goblet Hermione and Draco we able to look at each other for a second while the whole hall were busy watching the Goblet.

After all of the champions were announced and the celebration for Harry was taking place in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione took her chance to sneak out and go down to the windowsill in the library to think about things. She was glad that Draco knew she would need a friend to be with, and the only friend who would be there was him. When she passed through the wall she saw a shiny blonde hair head looking out the window. They sat opposite each other in silence for a while...

"He'll be fine Hermione" (he knew what she was thinking)

"I hope so" she turned her gaze from the view of the window and smiled.

He gently took her hand and they sat without talking for a while longer until they both returned to their common rooms for the night.

------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stood in her seat ready for the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The place was packed with watchers, and as she scanned the crowd she saw Draco headed for her. She was not sitting with Ron, he was still upset with Harry for no reason, and the stadium seats set up were so packed it was hard to sit with friends. Draco gave Hermione a hopeful look knowing she was still worried about Harry, he might hate the guy but he was Hermione's friend. Draco and Hermione still had all of Hogwarts to hide their friendship from, so with Draco standing behind her and off to her right a bit, she squeezed his hands for support. With robes covering their hands they stood there while Harry entered the arena. 

~~~

"He did it! He did it!", Hermione yelled as Draco smiled at her glad to see her happy.

"What you thought he couldn't, really Hermione, you should have more faith in Potter", he replied with a bit of sarcasm.

She dropped Draco's hand and gave him a quick hug (no one noticed they were busy celebrating everyone's scores), they just stood there smiling at each other.

"I have to go congratulate him! Meet me later!", she yelled at him as she turned to go.

-------------------------------------- 

I know bad way to end a chapter but I am getting more ideas to put stuff before the dance!

But hey its long and that's what readers like! Right! (at least I do hehehe)

Please REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. From Dance to Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter just using the great characters of JK Rowling

~Hopefully you like it, it's one of my first so I need feedback so I can improve! I am trying to keep Draco the same brat to Potter and Weasley and just explain a new view to Hermione yah of course I would or this wouldn't be a D/Hr fanfic!~

****

Thanks for the good reviews !

Akuma Canadian Angel- Thanx so much!!(I agree with you the sudden Draco change does not work that's why I thought of a good time to start Draco not hating her, like the time on the train we did not see in year 2!) 

~*~ME~*~ - you were my first reviewers so Thanx from me. I had this chapter written not typed and you have inspired me to type it out!

Hope you like it. Some of it is a bit fluffy but I am building a story line here people! lol

---------------------------------

Part 5- A few days before the Yule Ball

Some time had passed since the first Tri Wizard Task and Draco and Hermione continued their secret friendship. By the time Christmas break rolled around they decided that they wanted to spend a few hours together not in their windowsill, studying or talking. Snow was falling at Hogwarts and the grounds were covered in snow. The only time Hermione and Draco would be able to go out in "public" would be early in the morning, since almost the whole school was staying for the Yule Ball. So they made plans to meet outside the Slytherin changing rooms out by the Quidditch field on the first day of holidays. 

Harry and Ron would just assume that Hermione was busy doing her holiday homework if they couldn't find her right away, when they got up. Hermione got all dressed in her warm robes and scarf and headed down to the quidditch field. As Draco came into view she saw that he was holding his Nimbus 2001,

"You don't really expect me to get on that thing with you", Hermione joked as she walked up to him.

"Come on, I won't go to high, I just thought you might like a cool view of Hogwarts. I promise I won't go fast" he replied while returning the smile.

After a few awkward minutes of Hermione working up the courage to get on the broom ("I may not be the best flying, but I've got the brains to know how fast you _can_ make this broom go,... don't even _think_ about it")

[Hermione was sitting in front of Draco, he had his arms around her waist to reach the broom handle to steer] 

They flew around the grounds a while before Hermione was comfortable enough to let Draco take them high above the school to get a good view.

Hermione turned slightly, 

"It's so beautiful" 

(looking down at the school as snow started to fall on them)

"I know,...we better head down, the snow is starting to fall harder"

As they glided down Draco started to speed up the broom a bit and stopped fast before hitting the ground.

"Draco!" she yelled as she got off the broom and started to brush off all the snow that had accumulated on her robes during the fast decent.

"Here, you have a lot in your hair" he said as he started brushing off some of it.

"There's no use(she said while laughing), it's coming down to hard. Why don't you let me help _you_!", she took a swat at his hair jokingly and messed up his hair while brushing some snow off.

"That's it! You asked for it!"

Hermione started running through the snow as Draco started a snow ball fight. It ended minutes later when they were both covered in snow, and they finally noticed the time. 

"Maybe next time I'll let you show off how fast that broom of yours really is, ...well at least a bit"

"Yah, next time"

If they didn't hurry they would have a lot of explaining to do, on top of explaining why their robes were soaking.

-----------------------------------------

(Sitting and finishing up their holiday homework three days before the Yule Ball)

"Viktor Krum asked me to the Ball"  
"Oh,...did you accept so Potter and Weasley can stop fighting over who will take you", Draco replied a bit defensive.

"Hey, not fair, they don't know who I'm going with, and I'm not going to tell them. I didn't even really want to go anyway, being a champions date I have to be there for the opening dance, and I think I'll leave the dance half way through"

"Well, I'm going with Pansy, and that in it's self will make me want to leave early." he smirked a bit.

"Your horrible you know that", Hermione said with a laugh. 

And with that their conversation about the Yule Ball ended. Neither of them brought up the problem that they would not get to dance with each other or they would be the talk of the ball. Sometimes being friends with each other was even harder than being enemies.

------------------------------------------

Everyone at the ball noticed how different and beautiful Hermione was. Even Harry noticed that Draco had noting bad to say about her. He just didn't know the half of it. Draco lasted almost half the dance before Pansy's hanging on him annoyed him too much. He was sitting at his table and took a few moments to watched the people dancing. He saw Hermione waiting for Viktor to bring her some punch and they exchange half smiles in acknowledgment of each others situations. Hermione turned away when Viktor handed her a drink, and Draco took this chance to leave the ball. He was bored out of his mind for some reason, he normally enjoyed gatherings. He would head to his room to get into his regular robes and then go to the windowsill in the library. 

Hermione turned back to where Draco was sitting and noticed he was gone. Through out the next bit of the dance she did not notice him around, and she knew he must have left the dance. When she got tired of dancing she headed for the library in hope that Draco would be there.

~~~

Draco was sitting on the windowsill looking out the window, thinking. His thought's were interrupted by a voice...

"Thought you'd be hear...did you get sick of Pansy hanging off you" she gave him a smirk.

"Something like that" grinning '(_more like Krum and you_)' 

Hermione was standing there with her arms around her shoulders still in her dress robes, shivering. Draco noticed this,

"You shouldn't be in that dress robe, it may be beautiful, but it doesn't keep you warm. Why didn't you change"

"I didn't have a chance I came straight hear hoping to find you"

Draco stood up "Here take my robe, I'm boiling" Hermione sat down across from Draco, with the Slytherin robe around her and yawned.

"The Great Hall was beautiful tonight, wasn't it" 

"Yah" they sat there looking at each other for a while.

"It would have been great to dance with you Draco"

"I bet Potter would get a kick out of that"

(Hermione looking a bit sad) "Sometimes... I wish we didn't hide our friendship"

Draco stood up and held out a hand. Hermione smiled and put her hand in his (they start to slowly dance with no music) Her head moved closer and closer to his chest. Draco noticed her eyes were closing and he lowered them on to the cushioned windowsill, and kept Hermione asleep on his chest (he didn't want to move her too much to wake her), and propped himself against the wall with some pillows, then fell asleep himself

***Dream***

They both fell into the same dream, a couple of weird flashes

Hermione in baby blue floating robes, with another beautiful elegant knot

Draco in stunning black dress robes

Clips of them walking through the crowd separately and smiling at each other

Clips of them dancing alone out on the balcony (different angles)

Hermione smiling

Fairies lighting the bushes

Hearing Harry and Ron looking for her

Running slow motion down a lit path way

Disturbing the fairies, they fly around them as they run through them

Laughing

***Shooting awake***

Hermione shot up and glanced back at Draco, she was still half asleep, but her mind was reeling over the dream, it felt so real...

It was very early in the morning and Hermione and Draco had to get back to their dorms. They parted after leaving the library and Hermione headed straight into bed. She didn't even change out of her dress robes, and in her half sleep she forgot all about the Slytherin robe she was still wearing.

~~~

With the first crack of sunlight Hermione shot up from bed again. Ever thing from the night before came back to her, she looked down to see she was still wearing Slytherin robes. Wouldn't that be a hard one to explain. She ran to her bag quietly enough not to disturb her roommates and folded it up and stuffed it into her book bag. Hermione then quickly changed out of her dress robes and headed down to breakfast early. When Lavendar and Parvati woke up they would want to know where she had been so late at night, and she wanted to delay the inevitable Krum rumours. Hermione was glad she was the smart one in the trio, hopefully Ron and Harry would not be clever enough to notice Krum was still at the dance when Hermione left.


	3. From Day After to Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter just using the great characters of JK Rowling

****

I posted this before but they were all short chapters so took it off and put it all in one I will be adding more chapters! This is just the last half of YEAR 4

I was going to skip a lot of my ideas to get to the good parts but then I would be cutting good stuff! You guys wanted longer so here it is! Hope you like it. Some of it is a bit fluffy but I am building a story line here people! lol

---------------------------------

Day after the Yule Ball

It was the day after the Yule Ball, and also Christmas morning. Hermione sat waiting for Draco. They both had to sneak away from the festivities in their common rooms. Harry and Ron would probably plan an intervention if they saw her go off with her book bag on Christmas morning (definitely if they knew what was in that book bag). It wasn't too hard to get away because of the increased amount of students that stayed at Hogwarts for the Ball.

Hermione was holding Draco's robe in her arms as she looked down and remembered the night before. She knew she was starting to develop stronger feeling for him, but she wasn't an idiot. Hermione knew if their friendship was hard to hide, a relationship would be nearly impossible.

A tear came to Hermione's eye as she noticed that her life was going to get really crazy in the next few years. Hermione didn't think she could face Draco so soon after being so close to him last night. She quickly ripped a piece of scroll and wrote Draco a note:

_Sorry Draco,_

The Gryffindors wouldn't let me out for long. I brought back your robe, thanks for lending it to me. I'll catch up with you later. Happy Christmas

Love Hermione

She folded up Draco's robe and placed it on the window seat with the note. Then headed back to the Gryffindor tower.

----------------------------------------------------

It was a week and a half before Draco and Hermione caught up with each other in the windowsill. They got back in to their regular routine of doing homework and studying. The first encounter was a bit awkward though:

*Flashback* Draco enters as Hermione is reading

"I see Potter and Weasley let you out of their site"

"Yah I think they don't want me to go hang out with Viktor"

"Well you can always tell them the truth, but I don't see what good it would do"

Hermione chucked a pillow at him as he came to sit down; they exchanged smile and then started to read their books in silence for the rest of the night.

---------------------------------------------------- 

Draco and Hermione's fourth year at Hogwarts was passing fast. It was already time for the second Tri-Wizard task. They were spending more time in the windowsill together since Harry promised Hermione that he had figured out the golden egg. But on the day of the second task Draco was slightly panicking. He couldn't find Hermione anywhere. They had decided to meet in the library and go down (relatively together) to find a crowded spot to sit by each other at the task.

Draco sat at the windowsill for a while and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast to see if Hermione was there. This was not like her. As he sat down at the Slytherin table he heard Krum explain parts of the clues. When Krum got to the part about a precious item being taken away forever, he understood right away. Hermione was in the lake as the precious item for Potter. Draco rushed down to the lake where others were finding seats. Draco found a front row seat and sat there waiting for the introductions for the task to start.

~~~

When Harry finished the task, after the time allowed, with Weasley, Draco panicked. Hermione was not for Harry (which he gave a sigh of relief that Hermione was not the most precious thing in Potters life). When Krum came up after Harry with Hermione with him Draco was relieved that she was OK. After seeing her emerge and looking fine all he wanted to do was go over and give her a hug, but a part of him was angry. Hermione wasn't the most precious person to Krum, she was the most precious person to HIM!...

Hold on 

Stop

Wait a minute!

Draco had just come to the same conclusion Hermione had the night after the Yule Ball Draco returned to the windowsill wondering when Hermione would get the chance to get away from everyone. He had decided he would just be friends with her... Well unless she wanted more

-----------------------------------------------

The rest of the year went as normal. Hermione was helping Harry for the last task. Up until the last task Draco and Hermione didn't advance on either their feelings but after Cedric Diggory was murdered Hermione spent a lot of time in the windowsill. For two days she was silent. When Draco sat with her he knew she was in no mood for talking. She had a pained look on her face, and she never cried like the other girls at Hogwarts. She would look out the window and stare off in space, the only thing that kept her grounded was holding Draco's hand. Whenever it was time to head to their dorms Draco let go and she'd snap out of it. 

On the third day of silence Draco decided to do something about it

"Hermione... are you OK"

"Hermione pause and looked at him "I will be", as she gave a half smile

"It's just I don't understand, why did he [Voldemort] have to kill him, there was no reason. I know it's not his fault but a part of me blames Harry for sharing the cup, but...

Draco cut in with a stern and jealous tone in his voice,

"You know Harry could have died just as easy."

"How can you say that! Of course I care if a friend dies (she yells), Hell, your father was probably there the second Voldy called. (glaring) I know he's on, I could tell the night you kept me from the raids last summer."

"Keep my father out of this, I don't care what he does and he doesn't care what I do with mine. I never want to be one bit like him." Draco yelled at her then turns away

quietly he turns back at her and in a whisper says

"Look... I'm sorry for saying what I said, I just don't like seeing you like this and knowing Potter has so many people to care about whether anything happens to him" (turns his back to her again)

"If it makes you feel any better, it would take a lot longer for me to get over you almost dieing" 

Silently they both knew what she meant...

Draco forced a laugh; "you should have seen me when you were in the lake"

Hermione returns her gaze to the window "It's just Cedric died so young, no one should ever die that way either."

At that he sobs came and Draco stepped up to let her cry on his shoulder. A couple minutes later she stopped, composed herself, and they left and returned to their common rooms

----------------------------------------------

Last Day of Classes

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were walking through the Halls for the last time for their fourth year. Their trunks were all being brought to the Hogwarts Express. The trio passed Draco and as soon as Ron and Harry were far enough behind him he gave Hermione a look that meant he wanted to talk to her. Hermione yelled back to Harry and Ron that she had to go check one last time to see if she misplaced a book, and ran down and around the corner at the end of the hallway.

Draco was leaning against the wall and stood up when he saw her

"Hey"

"Hey, I just wanted to say a formal goodbye before the train; we may not get a chance on the train"

Hermione smiled, "Me too..."

They both stood there awkwardly

"We had a lot of fun this year"

"Yeah a lot has happened this year"

Hermione smiled bigger "Well we'll just have to find a way to make next year even more exciting."

"Deal..."

Hermione got a serious look on her face with a small tear she was holding back and quickly initiated a hug

Draco slowly moved his arms around her as she clung onto him. They stood there for a while taking the year in. As they parted Hermione wiped a few tears from her face, 

"Owl me over the summer"

"Sure" Draco said with a smirk

With that she slowly started to back up,

"Well hope to catch you on the train"

Draco just gave her a smile and watched her return to the Great Hall to get ready to head down to the train.

-----------------------------------------

Ha Ha Ha

don't you love how I can drag stuff out!

Next up- Summer and Year 5!


	4. From Fouth to Fifth

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter just using the great characters of JK Rowling

****

This is the summer before fifth year... enjoy!(Hopefully) 

I was going to skip a lot of my ideas to get to the good parts but then I would be cutting good stuff! You guys wanted longer so here it is! Hope you like it. Some of it is a bit fluffy but I am building a story line here people! lol

---------------------------------

Part 6 Summer and Beyond

Draco and Hermione did not see each other on the train. They both sat with their friends, though ignoring conversations and staring out the windows. Both of them couldn't wait for summer to be over.

Their fifth year at Hogwarts would be difficult, but it would also be one of the best years of their lives. 

The train stopped and their parents were lined up to welcome them home. As Hermione and Draco stepped off the train, for the last time in their forth year at Hogwarts... They smiled at each other.

~~~

Draco (not wanting to look desperate) waited a week before owling Hermione. Summer was never terribly exciting for him, his parents were always busy attending gathering and keeping up appearances. They dragged Draco around to most of them, showing off the next Malfoy in line. He looked forward every week to writing her since the highlight of his weeks were reading her lengthy replies.

~~~

Ever since Hermione went to Hogwarts she felt out of place at home. She didn't need to stay home and wait for owl post from her friends, but she did. Busy doing homework assignments already, she was excited to see a great silver grey owl entering her window a week after school let out. She knew it must be Dracos owl, which brought a huge smile to her face ...

Hermione started looking forward to every weekend when Draco would write, and over the summer, with each letter that was exchanged, Hermione started to change her mind. Maybe Draco and her could make a relationship work, even if Harry and Ron would never understand.

--------------------------------------------

There were only two problems that interfered with their weekend exchanges. Hermione was going to be visiting the Burrow and Hermione had to break it to Draco:

__

Draco

I'm leaving for the Weasley house on Monday to spend a week with Ginny, Ron and Harry. They know what your owl looks like from school and they'd know we were writing each other. It would be better if you didn't write me until I owl you when I get home. Hey, if you can ditch your father for a while at Diagon Alley we can go shopping for our supplies early together. (I can't wait to read out new school books)

Love, Hermione

"Well, I'm glad to see Hermione hasn't changed to much over the summer"

Draco understood completely that if Harry and Ron found out everything would be changed.

~~~

The larger of the two problems was that Lucius had been sneaking around and found out that Draco was writing to Hermione. The confrontation with Draco turned good and bad...

"Draco I know you have been writing to that mudblood Granger girl from Gryffindor,"

Draco became upset at once, he normally just ignored his father but all the hatred of his father was now surfacing,

"and what are you planning to do make me stop.."

"This girl is part of the trash that is filling the wizard world, you know how this family feels about muggle borns"

"The family feels that way NOT me. How could you even say that about her, Hermione is one of the most powerful, intelligent witch's I've ever known, pureblood or not...would you rather I go out with a weak little pureblood like Pansy Parkinson"

Draco was getting more and more upset ,

"Malfoys are superior, isn't that right. Don't be so worried that I'll tarnish the family name. If that's all your worried about, no need, Hermione and I are just friends. 

I would think you'd be proud I am doing something that would seriously damage Potter's spirits... You know... never mind"

And on that note Draco turned and walked away from his father, for the first time Lucius Malfoy stood there in shock of what his son just said.

-----------------------------------------

Hermione had changed over the summers he was now developed and her hair had tamed down a bit. Her visit to the burrow would be Harry and Ron's first time seeing her. This change didn't happen over night, but Hogwarts robes are easy to use to cover up. But Hermione couldn't hide anything more from them. All she planned to do was wear baggy clothes for the rest of the summer. As she packed Hermione thought to herself

'Heck if they were shocked at the Yule Ball seeing me now would change our friendship forever. I will just hang with Ginny most of the time anyway.'

~~~

Hermione stood in front of the Burrow in her baggy T-shirt hearing everyone inside fight over who would open the door. 

"Hey I got to invite her here this year so I get to open the door, you already got to open the door for Harry" 

"That's only because you would just stand there drooling over him Ginny"

Mrs. Weasley opened the door after a few minutes of hearing the bickering, and the few Weasleys that were standing in the doorway were delighted to see her. Though Ron had a funny look on his face.

"Glad to have you over again this year dear"

"Hermione" yelled Ginny as she greeted Hermione with a hug, Ginny must be happy there is another girl in the house.

But Ron gave a much ruder welcome, 

"Wow Hermione, what's with the oversized shirts"

Ginny elbowed Ron in the ribs, as Hermione just gave a sarcastic laugh and brushed it off, she had her reasons.

After greeting the rest of the Weasley's and Harry, Hermione went up to Ginny's room and unpacked some of her stuff.

~~~

The next few days they had a summer like the others before them, Hermione watched the boys play quidditch, she read some books she brought along, and her and Ginny spent a lot more time together. She could tell her new choice of wardrobe had bothered Ron and had intrigued Fred and George to make snide comments behind her back, but only Ginny knew why.

The first night she spent at the Weasley's house she told her whole explanation about the temporary wardrobe, since it WAS summer and HOT, Hermione was not going to sleep in a huge T-shirt, she was going to wear what she normally wore a tank top and boxers. At least Mrs. Weasley made a rule that the boys stay out of the girls room

One night Hermione heard Ron and Harry talking through the wall (a draw back from a smaller house with many people living in it),

"What is with Hermione and her wardrobe the past few days, does she not own anything else. It's not like she has to hide anything"

"Ron you are so dense sometimes, I'd think after the Yule Ball you finally realized that Hermione IS a girl"

Ron, obviously still in denial replied with a "Whatever"

~~~

Almost every day Ron, Harry, Fred, and George had a short conversation about how Malfoy is the most evil, manipulative, weak, spoiled little boy(etc.) and Hermione was getting really use to ignoring them. But on Saturday afternoon, the night before she was going to leave, they went too far. The boys were making up all sorts of ways to pull pranks on Draco and when Ron said, "Malfoy is probably the heir to You-Know-Who's thrown, the dementors should just kiss him now to save the trouble"

And after that comment all of the insults and remarks about Draco added to too much, Hermione slid out of the room up to Ginny's room slammed the door and was glad that Mrs. Weasley had put a silencing charm so no one outside could hear the girls talking. She let out a huge scream in frustration, and she leaned against the wall a tears fell from her cheeks as she slid on to the floor in front of the door. 

'_They will never accept Draco and I don't care, as long as I have Draco I can vent this, I'm not going to end any friendship with anyone just because they have problems with each other. But if...when they find out they will just have to choose if they still want to be friends with me... and I don't know if Harry and Ron are forgiving enough"_

Hermione calmed down and went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face, and returned to the kitchen. The ironic thing was, the more Harry and Ron made her feel like this, the more they were driving her to Draco.

---------------------------------------------------

Hermione was glad to return home after her week at the Burrow. She had had a lot of fun with her friends, but some problems too. The thing she was most relieved about was that she could give away her baggy clothes wardrobe, she had her second new wardrobe full of clothes that she couldn't swim in, and it was time to pick out an outfit to meet Draco in. The first thing she did when she got home was owl Draco and they set a date to go to Diagon Alley

~~~

When Hermione got up the morning of her trip to meet Draco she decided to wear deep Slytherin green color, fitted, tank top, and last years Hogwarts grey skirt. 'This would help him pick me out of a crowd, I can't wait to see the look on his face'. She had waited all summer to show off her new look and she was saving it for Draco.

Hermione arrived early for her trip to Diagon Alley with her parents. Her and Draco planned to send their parents off to get their other supplies, while they meet in the book store. But she couldn't see Draco anywhere, Diagon Alley wasn't to busy because there was still 2 weeks until school started. As Hermione passed the Quidditch supply store she felt an arm grab her and pull her into an alley...

~~~

Draco POV

Today was going to be stressful. He had to ditch his father in Knockturn Alley and find Hermione in a growing crowd, and on top of that he had not seen her all summer.

Then he saw her...

She was looking around through the crowd for him, and Draco just stood there looking at her. She was coming closer and closer to where he was standing, as she walked past him, he came out of his daze and grabbed her arm and pulled her into the alley way. Hermione ended up with her back to him up against his chest with his arms holding her waist.

Before she could scream he calmed her down by saying

"So how has your summer been..."

~~~

A smile came to Hermione's face, before Draco had said anything she remembered what it felt like to be in his arms. The awkwardness set in a bit and Draco let go of her waist and she turned around to face him,

"Well kinda boring, but the highlights included owling a friend"

"So how was the trip to the Weasley's, you never wrote about it"(more seriously)

"Let's just say I was glad there was silencing charms on some of the walls, but otherwise ok. It felt like ages...(pause as they just look at each other)... what are we waiting for (grabs his hand)

Draco looks down at their hands and back up at Hermione as she starts dragging him out of the alley and towards Flourish and Blotts.

~~~

No one noticed them together in the alley (they were moving pretty fast), but the owner of the store knew Hermione, and that she was a friend of Harry and Ron, AND that Draco was a Malfoy, so they went in separate directions in the books to get their school books. Every time they passed each others row Draco had a smirk on his face, he just couldn't believe the pile of books that Hermione had stacked high, and he was glad to see everything was going back to how it was.

Just as Hermione and Draco were lining up to pay for their books the fun stopped when Lucius walked into the store, Draco spotted him first and turned to Hermione,

"He knows I was writing to you this summer, I will tell you the whole story later but he doesn't know I met you today..."

"That's ok Draco(understanding tone) I'll see you in two weeks at school..."

Hermione noticed Draco change around his father, and she didn't really feel comfortable around Lucius either. She was just disappointed their few hours together in "public" were cut short. As Hermione turned to get at the end of the line out of Lucius' sight, Draco leaned up to her ear and whispered 

"By the way, I love the colours"(smirking)

-------------------------------------------------


	5. From Station to Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter just using the great characters of JK Rowling

Thank you so much for all the great reviews and I am currently writing a storm, some parts for far in the future and lots I am pasting together!

I'm working fast, so hope you enjoy this _long _chapter!

-------------------------------------------------

Part 7 

The last two weeks of summer went by fast. Hermione was busy reading all through all of her new school books and rewriting a few of her scrolls. Hermione had to lie to Draco about where she was staying. She was at the Order of the Phoenix hide out with the Weasley's. She was ok, though she was worried about Draco being stuck in a Death eaters house. While cleaning one of the many rooms, Hermione overheard Sirius telling Harry about the Black family tree... that he was related to Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. As everyone left the room Hermione got a close look at the picture. She could see a line, like the one connecting Narcissa and Lucius faintly forming beside Draco's name, and she wondered who's name would be added next to the pure-blood Black family tree. Harry had been acting horrible to her and Ron since he arrived and Hermione couldn't wait to return to Hogwarts and begin her studies with Draco for their fifth year OWLs. Since communication was closed off to non Order of the Phoenix members Hermione couldn't even tell Draco the good news, that she made Gryffindor prefect!

~~~

Draco spent his time by reading through his books (to keep up with Hermione) and practiced up on Quidditch. As well as trying to pass time between his fathers many death eater talks about how great it was to have Voldemort back, that was when Lucius wasn't off working for him which was almost every night.

One thing they both knew was that Draco was going to have to act even worse to her this year, since Voldemorts return would prove to test their relationship even more.

It was once again time to go to Platform 9¾ to get on the Hogwarts Express for their fifth year. Draco had arrived early and was standing on the steps onto the train, talking to Crabbe and Goyle, waiting to spot Hermione. He arrived early because he couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's face if Hermione decided to dress like she did the day at Diagon Alley. He didn't make a big deal about Hermione's new look, he loved it of coarse, he is a guy, but he knew his feelings for her were more than physical.

Draco had just finished insulting something Crabbe had said when he heard murmuring from the crowd of students. Before he looked up he knew what is must be about, he put a smirk on his face and turned his gaze to Hermione. 

Even though all of the boys heads were turned in her direction, and the girls were gossiping, Hermione was on her tip toes looking for her friends, particularly Draco, and he was leaning on the train door smirking at her. He was probably the only one who noticed that Hermione had not really changed a bit, because as soon as she made eye contact and mouthed a quick "hey" to Draco she fumbled with her book bag which was packed full of books.

As the crowd of students returned to normal Draco took a few more moments watching Hermione greeting Ginny. Her hair was half tied back and she was wearing a light blue shirt, that showed off her figure, and her school skirt.

Draco then noticed Harry and Ron's reluctance to talk to Hermione, and a lot of great insults came to mind. Then it hit him, Hermione was at the Weasley's house for a whole week and they did not seem to have known about her new look. She must have waited and let him see her for the first time, which of course compelled him to go confront Potter.

Draco made his way through the crowd to where Harry and Ron were standing, Hermione was now about to join them and Hermione and him shared a glance,

"From the look on your face Scar face I'd be convinced you'd never seen a girl with a figure before. I guess your glasses are rose coloured to ignore the difference between boys and girls"

(Ron) "Shove off Malfoy"

"What, are you trying to ignore the issue again Weasel, just like you did last year at the Yule Ball"

Hermione pretended to roll her eyes at Draco

"Come on guys, we need to find a good seat on the train"

She finally gets Harry and Ron to turn and leave while Draco just stands there watching her walk off, with thoughts lingering to what this year may bring.

----------------------------------------------------

By the middle of the train ride Hermione was sick of the Gryffindor boys making excuses to come and talk with Harry and Ron to get a look at her, and the awkward looks that Harry and Ron were giving her. This was why she wore the baggy clothes and they knew it. Since se was finished with one of her books she decided to go get the rest of her Hogwarts uniform on.

On her way back to her seat she passed Draco in the hallway, he dropped a note in her pocket and quickly whispered,

"Want to meet in the library after the feast?"

Hermione shook her head yes, and they passed each other, not able to remove eye contact, practically walking backwards to their compartments.

~~~

With her school robe on she felt more comfortable sitting with Ron and Harry, they even stopped giving her weird looks. Things would hopefully return to normal. She picked up another book and slipped out her note from Draco,

"Lovely entrance at the train station, too bad I couldn't help you with your books"

Hermione smiled to herself and settled in for the rest of the trip.

-----------------------------

Fifth year had started the same as last year for Hermione, carriages brought the second years and above to Hogwarts from the train, the first years got sorted, and Professor Dumbledore gave his announcements to the school and started the feast. But one thing was slightly different from last year, it seemed that (through talking to other fifth years) all of the fifth years had a note waiting in their carriages with their names on them. These notes informed all of the fifth years and above to stay behind after the feast for a special announcement which related to only their years...

After all of the years had left the hall Dumbledore stood up and started to explain, 

"This may come as a surprise to all of the fifth years but Hogwarts holds a ball every year for the top classes. This year our Hogwarts ball will take place between Halloween and Christmas. Those of you who are surprised that these dances have been held, under your noses for 4 previous years, should now be remembering the times of suspicious activity involving gossip of dancing and dates. This is just the first year we have announced the Ball at the beginning of the year. We have had the worst inter-house relations in a certain year, which I shall not name, and hopefully this Ball will help improve the situation. More information will be given to you at later meetings of your years, now you may all return to your houses."

----------------------------------------------


	6. From Dream to Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter just using the great characters of JK Rowling

Thank you so much for all the great reviews and I am currently writing a storm, some parts for far in the future and lots I am pasting together!

I'm working fast, so hope you enjoy this _long _chapter!

----------------------------------------------

Part 8

As the rest of the Hogwarts students filed out of the Hall to return to their common rooms, Hermione walked a bit behind Harry and Ron. She saw Draco manuvaring around some other students to get close to her They exchanged glances as he quickly walked by, leaned in, and whispered "30 minutes". Hermione nodded in approval and he was off, making sure he pushed Harry and Ron as he past them, then headed down to the Slytherin common room.

~~~

When Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room she still received a few glances from the boys. She told Ron and Harry that she was going to go unpack some of her books.

Lavender and Parvati were up in their room already and Hermione had to brush off half of their

"Oh, Hermione this is so unexpected....why didn't you tell us you had so much potential last year... well I guess we should have remembered, the Yule Ball, Viktor Krum..."

Hermione had to cut in, "Everyone grows up sometime Lavender, and not everyone wants to spend as much time getting ready in the morning Parvati." '_That came out to harsh'_

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm a bit tired of all the gawky boys in our school... you girls must know what I'm talking about" (complementary, laced with sarcasm in her head)

Both girls broke out into "Oh, yes, of course..."

Lavender- "Never mind us Hermione, just know you can talk to us whenever you need to!"

Hermione- "I know" '_Yah right!'_

"Well I am going down to talk to Harry and Ron for a bit", she yelled back as she turned to leave.

~~~

Hermione stopped by the fireplace where her friends were playing a game of chess.

"Having a game of chess already, guess you two will be up late unpacking later. Not smart since we have potions first thing tomorrow morning" (smiling)

Ron- "Hermione why do you have to ruin a perfectly great night."

Harry- "Yah, I was having a blast losing to Ron AGAIN!"

"I'm off to the library to grab a few books for light reading"

Ron- "I assume your disappointed that Dumbledore held us back late or else you may have finish a book by now" (full of sarcasm)

Hermoine gave him a light smack on the head, while Harry laughed at the surprised expression on Ron's face.

"You deserved it Ron Weasley, you know how I am about books, I haven't changed that much," she said as she began backing up to the door, "Be back... soon".

~~~  


After Hermione left

"She has changed a lot more than she thinks", Harry stated in a serious tone.

Seamus Finnigan, who was watching the chess game also piped up, "Yah, did you _see _what she was wearing before she got on the train!"

Ron- "We do have eyes Seamus, but Hermione is _just_ the same Hermione as last year"

Harry looked down at the chess board, _but he meant Hermione has changed in a different way as well, and he wanted to know why; because at this rate they will not even know Hermione Granger by next year._

--------------------------------------------

Hermione entered through the wall into Draco and her window sill. Draco was sitting, leaning against the side, flipping through a book. When he saw her enter he closed the book and stood up. They both just stood their in an awkward moment, neither knew what to say. This was the first moment where nothing... nobody would force them to put on an act.

Draco gave her a smirk, "So, Miss Granger, are you ready for your classes to start.

"Well certainly, Mr. Malfoy, I have already read all my books"

Draco turned around and went to sit back down, silently smiling to himself. Hermione removed her school robe and placed it by Draco's. They were both still in their uniforms, Hermione's still allowed her figure to show. Draco of course noticed this and had to prod...

"So has the chatter of your platform entrance entangled the minds of the Gryffindors tonight?"

"I found that school robes helped"

She found a seat on the opposite side of the windowsill, and they sat facing each other.

"If you want my opinion you look just as gorgeous to me in whatever you wear" (smirking a slightly evil look at her, but he had a tone of seriousness that Hermione picked up on)

"Thanks..."

"...But I am male..."

Hermione did not let him finish his sentence and leaned in and smacked him on the head

"Please stop there, how many boys do I have to knock so sense into today"

"You mean I'm not the first, let me guess, Weasel said something stupid as usual..."

Hermione just silent and smiled.

"I'm right aren't I..."

Draco had a feeling Hermione wanted to drop the subject. A few minutes of silence past as they just sat and looked out the window at Hogwarts under moonlight.

Hermione- "I'm glad were back at Hogwarts"

"Me too,... and if we want to stay in this school we better get back to our common rooms."

"I guess so..."

"But look on the bright side, we have Potions first thing in the morning"

"I have to admit I'm starting to enjoy potions"

Draco put a confused look on his face, "What, are you warming up to Snape"

"Yes, that is totally the reason (full of sarcasm), and Divination is my favourite class at Hogwarts."

Hermione said as they stood up, Draco held out his hand and pulled her up from her seat, and helped her into her robe.

He rested his hands on her shoulders and leaned up to her ear from behind her, "till tomorrow then" as he slowly ran his hands off her shoulders.

------------------------------------------

Potions, as well as all Hermione's classes, past by fast. Between her hard work and high standards for homework and studying with Draco at night and on weekends, the year was passing fast. The Halloween celebration was a few days away and more plans were set for the dance. 

It was to be held on November 30th, 7-11pm, formal dress robes were to be bought or sent by owls from home, and there would be two trips to Hogsmeade planned for fifth years and above. Dates were not required.

~~~

The night of the Halloween Feast had arrived. Draco and Hermione had snuck away from the festivities when no one noticed. They were up in the windowsill with the window open, feeling the cool autumn breeze, discussing plans for Christmas.

Draco was staying, so was Hermione, and to their luck Harry was going with Ron for Christmas. Now they only had the other students and professors to sneak around.

"Are you up for another broom ride this Christmas,... you did promise I could go faster this year"

"We'll see, Draco"...

~~~

The first weekend of November was the first Hogsmeade trip. Hermione travelled down with Harry and Ron, enjoying time with them she rarely did these days. But when it came to dress shopping, she told Lavender and Parvati to rescue her from the boys. They were both elated to help Hermione and quickly collected her when they got to town. She was now being pulled around racks in the wizarding robes shop looking at a lot of dress robes. 

Lavender had found hers right off the bat, "I picked it out last month and had it sent in,... it's the only way to make sure I get what I want."

Lavender was now pulling out robes for Parvati as Hermione snuck behind a rack for a breather. She caught a glimpse of Harry and Ron on the other side of the shop looking at male dress robes. Harry was helping Ron pick out robes that went well with his hair. Ron recently bet Dean on a chess match and had saved enough so he would at least have some dignity at the dance this year. 

Draco was also near Harry and Ron and Hermione smiled at him from across the store, Crabbe and Goyle were holding hideously coloured robes asking Draco's opinion while he was trying to pass time. His mother was sending his new dress robes, since he had grown a few inches since last year. Hermione turned back and a baby blue flash of colour caught her eye. As she removed it from the rack a memory flashed cross her mind. I was the same baby blue floating robe from her dream last year. She brushed past Lavender and Parvati right into the alteration room, this was the robe for her. The alterations were made at the flick of a wand and the dress was packaged. Hermione told Lavender and Parvati that they would get to see the robe she picked out when they prepared the night of the ball. After Parvati found a robe they parted and Hermione went to the Three Broomsticks to meet Ron and Harry for some butterbeer. As she waited for her friends, she wondered how true her dream with Draco was. Maybe divination wasn't all a bunch of crap.

-------------------------------------------

The second weekend of November was a weekend Hermione was not looking forward to. The Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams were playing each other. This would be their second match since the beginning of the season. Gryffindor won the last game, it was close...

~~~~~ Harry and Draco were neck and neck chasing the snitch for ten minutes straight until Harry's broom had hid Draco on the head and caused him to pause a second to regain his balance, that was all Harry needed to grab the snitch. Hermione was slightly upset and reminded Harry that he should have apologized, even if they were enemies, "Where is your sportsmanship Harry"

Ron- "Right in his palm, along with the snitch"

Fred- "Did you see the look on Malfoys face when he almost fell off his broom"

George- "Priceless"~~~~~

Hermione had to allow Draco to mop for at least a day as he allowed her to hold the ice pack to the lump on his forehead,

"You were close, you'll get it next time"  


( he was still out of it, he had a slight concussion and had his eyes closed since his head was throbbing)

"Your amazing Hermione, you put up with the war between scar head and I, you put up with me moping over losing, and you want me to beat Potter next match. Even if it means your house loses" 

"Well, both my friends need to have a chance to gloat, I just feel bad I can't cheer both of them on, since the Gryffindors would probably throw me over the stands if I cheered for Slytherin."

~~~

Hermione found her seat among her fellow Gryffindors and settled in for a long match of Quidditch...

The Quidditch game went from noon to past midnight, the score was 170-160 for Gryffindor before Draco out manoeuvred Harry and got the snitch. Slytherin had won. Hermione ran down and caught up to Draco outside behind the changing room

"Congradulations Draco"

"Thanks... I'm so pumped on adrenaline I'll need a sleeping potion to get to sleep, good thing it's Sunday"

"Lucky you, I have to go comfort Harry for a while, at least until I fall asleep"... (Hermione leaned and wrapped her arms around Draco, and he gently dropped his broom stick and hugged her back. She rested her head in his collar bone, paused a moment and ended the hug), "I knew you could so it"

"I know you did"

"You do know that because your took so long getting the snitch we didn't get our Saturday night studying in"

"We'll be ok, you better go, I don't know how long our curfew was stretched for us tonight"

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Goodnight Draco"

Draco picked up his broom and watched Hermione run back towards the school, at least he had something to pass the time before he got tired, using hi broomstick repair kit.

--------------------------------------

The third weekend in November was the second trip to Hogsmeade. Hermione had her robes already so she was hanging out with Harry and Ron in town. She excused herself fro the table at the Three Broomsticks when she saw Draco walking around town without all his friends. "I need to get more potions for my hair..."

She ducked into an alley opening and waited for Draco to pass. She knew she could get him back for Diagon Alley...

~~~

Draco had finally lost Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy for a few minutes, and he couldn't stand being in the Three Broomsticks around Potter and Weasley, so he decided to walk around town. But as he past the Three Broomsticks he was pulled into an alley and he couldn't help but laugh, "Good try Hermione, but I saw you some in here"

"It was worth a shot, you did give me a heart attack this summer, I guess I'm not as deceiving as you"

Draco just replied with a smirk.

"So how is your day been going, are you ready for the Ball?"

"It's weird actually, last year after the Yule Ball, when I feel asleep on you,... I had the weirdest dream, flashes of the Ball, not the Yule Ball though. I'm not much a believer in divination but this dream felt so real. The only reason why I know it's not a premonition is that we were dancing in my dream, in front of the whole school..."

Draco's eyes were wide, he had the same dream, he just stood their in silence.

Hermione looked up into his eyes, and with a low quiet voice stated, 

"But we won't get to dance, will we."

"No, I suppose not... (Draco changed his tone from serious to jokingly, to lighten the mood), well unless we want to spice up the party"

Hermione smiled at his attempt at a joke"I have to go pick up some potions for my hair, I'll see you later okay"

"Yah, later Hermione"

A few minutes after she left Draco leaned against the building. Draco knew one thing was going to happen the night of the Ball, he _would_ dace wither Hermione Granger. Who said it had to be in front of the whole Ball.

--------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoy, I've had it written for a while, sorry for the long wait to post it but I got down to typing to get it up for you all!


	7. From Gossip to Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter just using the great characters of JK Rowling

I had a few hours to myself and decided to give you guys what you want since I will be busy with finals for a few weeks, so here is a long chapter for you all!

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------

Part 9

Lavender and Parvati were very excited the night of the Ball. They, as well as all Gryffindor girls above year 5 were running around and getting ready. The air was full of rumours and talk of dates, they were optional, and some of the boys had gotten the guts to ask.

Extra mirrors were hung in the girls dormitory for Hermione and her room mates to get ready. Lavender and Parvati were fixing their hair and gossiped.

Lavender- "I can't believe that Dean didn't get up the courage to ask anyone.."

Parvati- "At least it's not some other girl instead of you"

Lavender- "Who did you think I meant by _anyone_... I'll get him to dance with me anyways"

Parvati- " I wonder who else is going with dates, my sister didn't really hear anyone talking..."

Hermione had just walked into the room and over heard the girls talking and had to but into this conversation to add information,

"Of course she hasn't, this whole Ball is enchanted from memory. Why else do you think none of us ever heard of this dance before this year"

Lavender- "Hermione that is a beautiful dress, I know why you didn't show us before, If I hadn't already ordered my robe in specially made I would have bought that dress for my self"

Hermione was standing in the middle of the room in her baby blue dress robe, it was fitted to her body and made her look gorgeous. The robe was made of the same kind of floating material from her formal robe last year, but had a more grown up style. Her hair was up in an elegant knot with curly strands that were loose in just the right places and she had a hint of make-up, which was on just to enhance her natural look.

Parvati- "You look perfect Hermione, you really will make an impression like last year. But you won't have a famous date, well unless you dance with Harry all night."

"Thanks you guys, you both look wonderful as well. I don't mind going to the dance without a date, you two both turned down lots of invitation..."

Lavender- "That is different it was either the wrong guy or.."

Parvati- "...we couldn't chose."

Hermione smiled at her roommate's, little did they know the guy she wanted to go to the dance with would make them the stars of the Ball.

Parvati and Lavender went back to gossiping as Hermione just sat down on her bed and mentally prepared herself for the night.

Parvati- "My sister told me Draco didn't ask anyone to the Ball either, I wonder why cause a lot of girls would go with him at the drop of a hat."

Lavender- "He's not even going with that pig nosed Pansy"

Hermione- "Why would he go to another Ball with her, he didn't seem to enjoy the last one"

Lavender and Parvati just turned and looked at Hermione curiously before putting the last touches to their hair.

Lavender- "I'm finally ready, why don't we head down to the Great Hall"

Parvati- "Yah, I told Padma we would meet right before the Ball"

Then the three girls headed downstairs, Hermione was trailing behind, a part of her had a horrible feeling about the night to come.

~~~

All the fifth, sixth, and seventh year students were in the lobby waiting for the doors to open and the Ball to start, Hermione was standing with Lavender, Parvati, Padma and some fellow Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. She did not want to see Harry and Ron yet, and she was in a situation where she could look for Draco and none of the girls would really notice.

Professor McGonagall showed at the top of the stairs and invited all of the students into the Hall. As Hermione was heading for the door Harry and Ron came up beside her and walked into the Hall with her. She smiled at both of the boys who appeared to be escorting her, yet both boys were acting slightly uncomfortable around her. Hermione knew it was because as soon as her figure was showing her friends became less of friends and more of boys around a hot girl.

"You both look quite handsome tonight, I like the new robes you picked out Ron."

Ron was starting to turn as red as his hair, but managed to cover by mumbling something. Hermione was just glad he was not being rude to her like last year when she showed up as Viktor Krum's date. 

Harry- "You look great Hermione, It's good to see you didn't show up with another surprise date this year"

"Don't go there Harry, I see you guys didn't freak out finding dates"

Ron- "Who said we freaked out last year!" Ron put up his guard and become defensive. Hermione began to notice a pattern, he was doing this so he would be able to avoid her tonight, he didn't feel comfortable at all around her, at least Harry was _trying_ to cover up being uncomfortable.

The three of them took a seat at a larger circular table that was set up, along with Lavender, Dean, Parvati, Padma, Seamus and Neville. Hermione was taking in the difference of the Great Hall. A hit song of the Weird Sisters was playing in the back ground and the Halls sky was clear with bright stars. Circular tables were set up and there was a large area open for dancing. 

When Dean asked Lavender to dance and some others got up from the table Harry, Ron and her were just sitting there in an awkward silence. As Harry was about to say something to her she interrupted...

"I think I am going to get some punch..."

Harry- "I can get some for you", it came out more as a way to get away from the table, and Ron seemed to give Harry a shocked look,

"No, that's fine, I want to get a look around the Hall anyways."

As she walked through the crowd she saw many heads turn, the students must want to see what Hermione dressed up like this year, since last year when she surprised everyone. She got to the punch table and picked up a glass and turned to look at the large amount of couples dancing, that's when she saw him.

Draco was on the other side of the Hall talking to some Slytherins, he looked _really_ good in his new black dress robes. She put a smile on her face and he turned and glanced right at her, his mouth opened slightly in awe. He quickly turned back to his friends and his mouthed moved for a minute before Hermione saw him making his way over to the punch table.

The music was playing and Hermione and Draco were standing on opposite sides of the table.

Hermione whispered across the table to him, "Harry and Ron are keeping a close eye on me,..."

"I know what to do just talk to you with expressions I use to, what they can't hear won't hurt them", Draco had one of his angry/evil smirks on and Hermione felt kind of crazy that they had to have a normal conversation as if they were spitting venom at each other. 

"Would you do something for me?"

Hermione saw the softness of his question in his eyes, "Of course, what?"

"Will you try to get away, and meet me on the balcony in a few minutes."

Hermione looked back at her friends who were now standing in a group with some other Gryffindor guys. "Why put it off, I have a bit before they start looking for me."

Draco gave a quick look around to see if anyone was watching and grabbed her hand as they walked quickly for the door to the balcony. There was no one out there but it was decorated like the Yule Ball. They were on the balcony, standing on a stone path, away from the others, surrounded by bushes that were lit by fairies.

Draco stopped and turned to her, "There that's better, we can actually talk now... How has your night been so far"

"Terribly uncomfortable, but I am enjoying myself now."

"I haven't seen you out on the dance floor yet"

"No, no one has asked me yet, Ron and Harry just sat at the table looking at the table cloth until I got up, I think the depressing look of the three of us scared off the boys."

"Hey, you know the only reason I didn't ask you to dance"

There was a long silent pause and Hermione started to look a bit sad, as she looked right into his eyes and replied, 

"Actually, No I don't"

Draco desperately did not want to bring up the fact about horrendous mistake both of them would be making if the whole school knew they were close friends, and he paused and changed the subject. He just looked at her. She was beautiful, and the radiant glow of the fairies made this environment very romantic, since they were now standing very close to each other he lowered his voice to a whisper, 

"Your beautiful you know that,...", Hermione felt that Draco really meant what he said and a small tear formed in her eye, "... and it's not just tonight"

Draco needed a second to realize what he just told her, and turned his back to her for a second. When he looked back at her she was staring at her feet and looked like she was thinking. A slow song that had started earlier was playing and Draco knew this was probably the best chance he had to hold Hermione tonight.

Hermione, still looking at her feet, remembered why she was out there, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Will you dance with me Hermione.", as he slipped his hand around her own, she looked up as he placed his arm on one of her hips. He knew the answer, and she directly put her head on his chest and her arms around his neck. Draco moved his other arm to her waist as she pulled herself closer to him. And they just danced, with their eyes closed. Hermione knew Draco had just made one of her fears of this dance come true, her relationship with Draco was taking steps to the next level, and her heart was beginning to let her.

Draco was holding her in his arms and thinking about the dream last year, he had had the same dream as her and no matter how hard he wanted to stay like this forever, he had to be a bit on alert. Because if the flashes in their dream was true Harry and Ron would soon interrupt their dance...

~~~

The Weird Sisters song seemed to go on forever, but before it ended Hermione's eyes shot open, she heard Ron complaining,

"Come on Harry, why do I have to help you look for her, I'm perfectly fine trying to get up the courage to ask Padma to dance"

"Ron, I want to ask her to dance, she's going to think I... we don't want to be around her..."

Before Hermione could make a sound Draco was reacting to the noises, he grabbed her hand and Hermione lifted the hem of her robes and they began to run farther down the path, he stuck out his free hand and disrupted a bush of fairies. Everything was going in slow motion, fairies were going everywhere and were blocking Harry and Ron's sight, Draco stopped and Hermione looked back at the Great Hall's balcony entrance, then turned back to Draco in awe of what happened in her dream came rushing back to her, some loose curls were being tossed over her face as reality set back in. Fairies were still circling where they stood,

"We can't run forever, Draco"

"I know"

"We have been doing this for over a year and I'm sick of sneaking around. (pause) I want to be able to talk to you in public (a small smile spread across her face)"

Draco then blurted out, "Will you dance with me again"

"Harry and Ron are looking for me, we shouldn't", a confused look crossed her face as Draco was sounding oblivious to the situation they were in.

"Not here, in front of everyone, lets use the Ball as a way to say we don't hate each other in front of the school"

A look of fear crosses Hermione's face but soon passed as Draco's confidence calmed her.

"Yes, I would love to dance with you Draco... just let me go calm my friends before they think I've been attacked by another troll."

"Another?!"

"I'll explain later", Hermione yelled back as she was quickly returning to the Ball.

Draco stood there and could not believe his idea, and he took a deep breath in and headed for the Great Hall.

~~~

Hermione returned to the Ball and almost ran right into Harry as she was not really paying attention.

"There you are Hermione, where have you been, you were taking a bit long getting punch and I wanted to... ask... tell you dinner will be served in a while..."

"Um, I just had a few conversations with people," Hermione's eyes were slightly glazed over and she looked jittery.

"Are you ok Hermione, you look like your about to cry"

"Oh, yah, I'm fine I just got some dust in my eyes"

Harry was continuing the conversation but Hermione was not paying attention anymore, her head turned as she saw Draco enter the Hall from the balcony and went to the band to request, what she guessed to be, an appropriate slow song. She quickly glanced back at Harry who's voice trailed off as Draco began to approach them. Draco just walked right up and held out his hand, and to Harry's surprise Hermione placed her hand in his. By this time the whole ball had turned, and saw Hermione turn to Draco and Harry left calling to Hermione.

"Hermione...", Harry just stood in awe of what was happening. Draco and Hermione walked out to the middle of the dance floor and he grasped one of her hand and put his other around her waist as she grasped his hand back and placed her hand on his shoulder, and Draco began to lead. 

Thought this dance was nothing like their dance on the pathway, Draco kept his eyes strictly on Hermione, mostly to avoid the Slytherin glares, but took the occasional glance to return the glares of Potter. While Hermione was looking horrible, she was obviously upset, and holding back tears, she was nervously glancing around at everyone, and as the song came to an end she looked into Draco's eyes, he had the most sinister smirk on his face for all who were watching them and as he kept eye contact another place (returning Harry's death glare) he leaned close to her ear and whispered "Sorry it didn't work, make an excuse... say it was a dare", Draco pulled back and the second the song ended they dropped their hands. Hermione just nodded to him and tried to force an loathing glance back at him.

Hermione walked back to the very confused Harry and the now fuming Ron, as well as the rest of the Gryffindor group and began to explain that it was all a dare, that she couldn't let Draco Malfoy think Gryffindors weren't as brave as their reputation.

With that the large group of Gryffindors departed to the other groups of people waiting for explanations, while Harry and Ron took a bit more convincing. But after a few minutes of Ron freaking out and Harry looking extremely hurt and mad, they began to understand.

"Ron, Hermione was looking extremely upset when she got back from getting punch," he turned to her, "Malfoy was the one you talked to, the conversation you had"

"Yes, exactly" 

The three of them turned to see a group of Slytherins looking pleased at Draco, that he got such a rise out of the Gryffindors.

Hermione forced a smile, "I' am going to go wash my hands to think where I touched that disgusting git, I'll be back before dinner ok"

Harry and Ron were both fine with that idea. But what they did not know was that she took a detour from the bathroom and headed onto the large balcony that overlooked Hogwarts grounds. 

Draco had been watching her the whole time and followed her.

-----------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, 

Sorry to leave on a cliffhanger.

Bye for now!


	8. Temporary Authors Note!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter just using the great characters of JK Rowling

----------------------------------------

I will be modifying the summer a bit in the beginning of **part 7/ Chapter 5**, so I can do what I was originally doing and following the book, though it does not follow as closely as previous chapter so I do not have to change to much of my story. It does not include what is exactly in the book but there will be some **spoilers** of a few parts that pertain to D/Hr. Sorry to leave all you readers hanging for so many months but I am out of school and inspired to write!!! I'm writing right now so hold on a few more hours/day


End file.
